Listen To Your Heart
by Fruits0Basket
Summary: Gwen is alone watching the stars until Duncan joins her. What will happen between the two friends? Read to find out! Chapter 5 is now up!
1. Chapter 1

_Fruits0basket02: Hello! I decided to take a break from 'The Way of the Cat'. I am stuck and I don't know how to continue it but I have a good idea to end it. Well, this is one of my other favorite couples. My first short fanfic was 'A Moment In Time'. It was about Sakura and Rock Lee; not much romance but it was sweet and fluffy! Anyway, enjoy this short little drabble._

_Duncan: Please Read and Review, or I'll hunt you down and kill ya!_

_Gwen: You don't really mean that, do you?_

_Duncan: (laughs) Of course not!_

**Listen To Your Heart**

The stars were so pretty. Sparkling. It was a lot different from the studio lights and the cameras constantly watching them. She was surprised to notice that no camera men would be here, since it was a secluded spot and campers would be here to cool off or with a secret lover. Gwen sighed softly, it was so peaceful and quiet. The goth girl laid down on the soft grass, staring up at the stars, not noticing someone walking up until they towered over her. "Oh, hey Duncan." Gwen smiled at the punk male as he sat down beside her and stared at the stars. Gwen noticed he was a lot quieter than he normally was; she pointed at the stars, "Look, there is the big dipper."

"I can't see it." Duncan bluntly stated with a frown on his face as he glared up at the sky and Gwen knew something was wrong. She sat up, sighing then looked at her friend.

"Duncan, what's wrong?" Gwen asked setting a hand on his shoulder and a spark ran from her fingertips to her chest; it hurt a little. Duncan didn't look at her or speak for what seemed like forever until he finally sighed.

"Courtney." Duncan said with defeat, "She doesn't think we belong anymore because she is jealous of you and I think she may be hitting on Trent." Gwen flinched at the sound of her ex-boyfriend's name but she understood what he was getting at; she had been the one for breaking up with Trent because of his obsessive 9 thing and being overly jealous of Duncan. She tried telling him they were just friends but he didn't believe her at all; maybe he saw right through her. She didn't really like Trent _that_ much anyway, Duncan was more her guy.

"I understand how you feel." Gwen softly said looking back up at the stars, "Trent wasn't exactly the guy I was looking for." She sighed. It felt like she was truly listening to her heart now. Never did she like Trent, sure he was good-looking and he played guitar but he was never into what she was. "Duncan." She breathed, almost hesitate to say what was on her mind.

"What do you mean the guy you were looking for?" Duncan asked, giving his friend a strange look and a slight blush crept cross his face. Boy, she looked so beautiful in the moonlight and his chest tightened. "Um…" Duncan didn't know exactly what to say and he let his gaze wander back to the stars. It was their last night together alone before they brought Trent back and Duncan had a bad feeling that Trent would try to win Gwen's heart again. He couldn't see her get hurt again. He bit his lip.

"Duncan, your face is red. Are you okay?" Gwen asked. Duncan looked away but Gwen only moved until she was in front of him and took his face in her hands. "Duncan," She said sternly, "Are you okay?" Duncan stared into her eyes as she stared into his. They didn't know who moved first as their lips crashed upon each others. Duncan wrapped his arms tightly around Gwen's small waist as her arms snaked their way around his neck. To them, it felt like time had stopped in its tracks. Gwen was the one who broke the kiss and sat there, on Duncan's lap, staring at him. Her face was a bit red, meaning she was blushing and Duncan tried to hide the smirk.

"Didn't know you were such a good kisser." Duncan teased, pulling her closer and it caused the goth girl to blush even harder. Duncan smiled, maybe he didn't need Courtney and her uptight ways. She picked the money over him when he sprained his ankle and tried to make up by calling him 'Honey' when he had the money in his hands. That wouldn't be classified as a 'touching moment' and she sure wasn't so surprised when he got voted off Total Drama Island and came to the island.

"Duncan," Gwen voice drifted into Duncan's thoughts and he noticed she was looking down at her lap, "I think…." She paused, "I think I may like you. I mean, more than just friends." Duncan's eyes widened a bit. 'Does she really mean it?' Duncan thought, he couldn't believe she just admitted that. Gwen looked up at her friend and leaned in closer, pressing her lips onto his and wrapped her arms tighter around his neck. Duncan kissed back, it was innocent enough until it became a full make out session with Gwen pinned to the ground underneath Duncan.

"Well, I didn't expect this." Gwen and Duncan looked up only to see Heather towering over them with a camera, "You guys have moved on quickly. Should've guessed that you two would end up together, you guys are so alike." Before Gwen or Duncan could react Heather ran off into the forest, camera in tow. Both sat up and away from each other, faces red as tomatoes. What were they thinking? They weren't, that's what. What were they going to do? Heather was sure to show that to their exes and the other campers, not like they care anyway. Duncan glanced back at Gwen, who seemed to be in deep thought as well about the same topic, so he moved closer and softly kissed the back of her neck. He smirked as he felt her shiver underneath his touch.

"Duncan, what are we going to do?" Gwen asked as he placed another kiss on her neck and she felt him frown against her skin. She knew he wanted to avoid the topic but she couldn't help but worry; what if Trent and Courtney wanted to get back with their previous crush? Moments went by as Gwen waited for Duncan's answer but he didn't as he placed kisses along her neck and head. She was getting a bit frustrated with her friend, now crush, as he didn't answer her question and she turned to face him, "Duncan!"

"What? I don't want to think about it right now because it will ruin the mood." Duncan stated with a frown as he glared at the goth girl and she glared right back, not faltering under his gaze.

"Heather already ruined the mood." Gwen said, "I didn't want to stop but she came. What do we do?" Tears were starting to form at the edges of her eyes and Duncan felt miserable. He pulled her close to his chest and the tears fell free from the female's eyes as she grabbed onto the back of his shirt for support, so they wouldn't fall. Duncan started fuming; why was Heather such a witch? Heather always seem to give poor Gwen a hard time; first with Trent and now.

"I'll think of something Gwen. Don't worry about it, okay?" Duncan said as he kissed the top of her head and he felt her nod against his chest, "Okay, let's get back to camp and try to avoid anything until the morning." Duncan stood up with Gwen still clutched onto him and they both walked back to camp.

***~The Next Morning~***

"5:30 Wakeup call!" Chris hollered into his megaphone and a group of moans and groans could be heard from both trailers. Izzy was the first to skip out of the girls' trailer, she seemed a lot more cheerful then the rest of the females that followed. For the males, they didn't bother arguing this early and Owen was last out. "Okay Campers. You all know that we are bringing back a couple of the ex-campers. One is Trent." Chris said, watching Gwen's reaction but she just blinked tiredly, "And the other is Courtney." He looked over at Duncan, who just blinked. "Well, this is a bummer. Hoping to get some reactions out of some of the campers, anyway, today's set is School!" Chris happily stated with a huge smiled that always seemed to be plastered on his face, "Chief is the teacher and you all must get to class on time." No reaction from the kids, "Which is in five minutes!"

"Five minutes? How are we going to get to the set in five minutes?" Leshawna asked setting her hands on her hips and giving Chris a glare.

"I know." Duncan said then took Gwen's hand and started running, "We run." He laughed at the other campers' faces as he took Gwen's hand. Gwen stumbled behind him, still sleepy from the lack of sleep last night because she stayed up late worrying although Duncan told her not too. Duncan and Gwen were the first to arrive at the 'school' and as they stepped into the class, Duncan's jaw dropped. "How'd you all get here so fast?" He stuttered.

"We all took the 'bus' stupid." Heather spat as she smirked, lightly waving the camera in her hand and Gwen's face went red. Both the teens went and sat in the back row as Chief walked through the door.

"Okay kids." He said as he walked to the chalkboard, "I am here to tell you about the rules. First, you must do what I tell you to do. Second, you must eat the lunch food. Third, try to make it until the end of the day." He looked at each teen with those cold, emotionless eyes until they landed on Duncan and his eyes went to fury. The first couple of hours droned on and Duncan was near sleep. God, the only reason he wanted to come to this dumb place was to get out of school and juvie. He looked over at Gwen, who seemed to be listening to what Chief was saying but Duncan knew she was daydreaming. He stood up and everyone looked back at him; he walked to Gwen, lifted her up and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Well, we are outta here." Duncan said as he walked out the door then called back in, "Good luck to you all." Gwen didn't fight and she caught a glance at a fuming Courtney and a hurt Trent as she was carried out the door. Strangely, she didn't care. She was with the guy she truly wanted to be with and now here she was being carried off by him. She smiled and bent her head back and gave him a peck on the cheek, watching as he smiled and kissed her back. Yep, love was happy once you follow your heart.

_Fruits0basket02: And I'm done! I got the idea from a couple of fanarts I saw on DeviantArt, so I will thank them for drawing the pictures and inspiring me! And I want to thank all the people who read this. THANK YOU!!!!_

_Owen: Ahaha! This was REALLY good._

_Izzy: I know, right?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Fruits0basket02: Hello again. You must really excited because I've started a new chapter, am I right? Well, I thought I would type up another chapter because I didn't like I suddenly ended it so I decided to do another chapter. Hope you like it._

**Listen To Your Heart**

**Chapter Two**

Duncan carried the girl for about an hour as they wandered through the forest, his arms now felt like jell-o, but he didn't care. He leaned against a tree, eyes closed as he tried to catch a few more z's and he held Gwen close to him, her head resting on his shoulder. She was asleep now, Duncan could tell because she talked in her sleep but it was always so hard to understand what she was saying. He sighed, breathing in Gwen's sweet scent and relaxed his body, letting sleep take him. He didn't care if anyone saw them like this, it was clear that they liked each other. A yawn escaped his lips, it was soft so he wouldn't wake Gwen up and he soon fell asleep, letting dreams take over his mind.

It was a peaceful dream, them in the middle of the forest, enjoying each other's company, talking about the small things and sharing soft kisses. It almost felt real to the boy, he could feel Gwen leaning against him, the soft grass underneath them. The sun was shining so brightly, warming their bodies; a light breeze keeping the temperature comfortable enough for both teens. Gwen laughed softly, apparently he said something funny or the butterfly that landed on her nose tickled her and he couldn't help but laugh too. Then he started to shake, or that was, something was shaking him. The dream faded away as Duncan opened his eyes to see Gwen's beautiful but worried grey eyes. "What's the matter Gwen?" Duncan asked, his tired voice was husky.

"We need to get away from here." Gwen said her hand on his shoulder and he sat up, a confused look on his face, "Trent is going to try and take me back. I don't want to go back to him. I want you." Tears streamed down her face and she fell into Duncan's chest, her salty tears staining his shirt. Duncan never had to deal with this ever in his life but he felt the need to comfort her, so he wrapped his arms around her.

"It is okay Gwen. I promise, we'll make it through this, okay?" Duncan said, "We can't go anywhere right now." Gwen looked up at him, "We don't have a car, or anywhere to go. Besides, what would we tell our parents when they find out we aren't here by the end of the show." The bushes rustled behind them and Duncan wished it was a bear. A bear would be better than anything right now, all they would have to do is pretend to be dead. Duncan prepared himself for the worse and saw Heather.

"They are over here!" She shouted and shoved Gwen down when she tried to stand up, "It I was you, which I'm not, I'd stay down and not try to run away." A few minutes went by, what seemed like forever to the two teens, Trent and Courtney had caught up and looked down at the two.

"What were you thinking?" Courtney nearly screamed at Duncan, with her hands on her hips and Duncan just scoffed. That only made Courtney more mad and she had to restrain herself from strangling him. Gwen didn't look up at Trent or at Courtney, her gaze was at the ground in front of her feet and she stole a glance at Duncan. She didn't have to look at Trent to know his reaction; apparently he had saw her look at the punk male and was hurt even more.

"Gwen, why?" Trent asked, his voice full of hurt, "Why did you do this to me? I thought you still liked me." The word stung Gwen, almost numbing her and she couldn't speak, no matter how hard she tried, no words came out. Trent stood there, it looked as if he was going to start crying and for some reason it just made Gwen mad.

"Trent, I don't like you anymore. I gave you a chance but you just ruined it." Gwen said, turning her head away from Trent and looked up at Duncan, making sure that Trent _and _Courtney saw, "I love Duncan now." Trent, Courtney, and even Duncan were surprised at her words, _love?_ That was a strong word. She lay down upon his chest and sighed happily, "I don't know why you didn't like Duncan for who he is. He is a great guy."

"How can you like a guy like him Gwen?" Trent spoke up, finally able to get his mind and words straight, "He went to juvie, he breaks things, he even picks on poor Harold, and he lies."

"How would you know?" Gwen yelled, "You haven't spent more than a day with him or you haven't even tried to make friends with him!" She stood up, "Come on Duncan, let's get away from here." She took Duncan's hand and they walked off, "Oh, I can't believe him! How can he just says things like that when he doesn't even know the real you." Gwen started fuming at the mere thought of what Trent said. Even the thought of Trent made her even more frustrated then she was.

"Whoa, hold on Sunshine." Duncan said, pulling her to a stop, "Don't get to mad at the boy, he has a point you know." Gwen's eyes widened, "I have been to juvie and do pick on Harold; heck, I don't even know why you like me."

"I never feel like myself when I'm with Trent, Duncan. I get this feeling every time I'm near you and when you touch me." Gwen said with a sad sigh, "I don't know. Maybe I'm a hopeless romantic." Duncan chuckled and pulled her into a hug, breathing in her scent and held her tighter. "Duncan." Gwen gasped, "I can't breathe." Duncan frowned but let go.

"So does this mean we are together now?" Duncan asked with a smirk and Gwen giggled, nodding. "Sweet." Duncan smiled and leaned down to kiss her; Gwen happily accepted and kissed him back. He put his arm around her shoulders and they continued to walk, not really talking though but they didn't have too. It was a comfortable silence.

"I will not let go of you that easily Duncan!" Courtney screamed as she chased after them with a tree log in her hands and the two lovers ran off, not looking back. About an hour into the chase, Duncan couldn't hear Courtney anymore and he glanced back, she wasn't following but Gwen was slowing down now. Duncan stopped running and waited for her to catch up, when she did, he took her hand and they started walking again. It seemed like hours before they stumbled across a small cabin in the middle of nowhere and Duncan walked up to it, knocking on the door and when no one responded, he walked right in. It was small but it was big enough for two people.

"I guess we are staying here for the night." Duncan said as Gwen collapsed on the bed, "I'll go find some water." He walked to the sink and turned the faucet handle, water came out so he grabbed a cup and gave it to Gwen. "Here drink it." Duncan smiled softly as she took it and he sat down beside her, "Well, it looks like we are going to be staying here for a while." Gwen frowned, she didn't like the idea but it wasn't like they had any other choice; they had to avoid Trent and Courtney for a while, how long that was. She didn't know. A sigh escaped her and Duncan pressed his lips to the side of her head, "We'll get through this Gwen, I promise."

"Thank you Duncan." Gwen smiled and she laid her head on his shoulder and her eyes closed. A few minutes later, Duncan was first to say something and Gwen didn't like it and tried to convince him it was okay; he gave in. She giggled and she laid down on the bed, pulling the covers to her chin and she felt the bed move underneath Duncan's weight as he laid down beside her. Gwen looked over then cuddled closer to him, sighing happily as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead. "I love you Duncan." Gwen whispered softly, hoping he didn't hear her but she felt him smile.

"I love you too Gwen." Duncan said and buried his face into her soft blue and black hair. The touch relaxed him and he held her closer to his chest, enjoying the warmth her body emitted. The temperature got colder and Gwen shivered, pulling the cover tighter over her and Duncan. She felt safe in Duncan's arms and warm, he was so warm. She started to slip into sleep, letting peaceful dreams take over her consciousness.

_Fruits0basket02: Done! Did ya like it? Don't worry, I'm going to make another chapter! I actually started writing it before I even finished this chapter. HAHA!!! _

_Lindsey: What are all those big words?_

_Fruits0basket02: (sighs) Poor, poor Lindsey._

_Lindsey: Are you Tyler?_

_Fruits0basket02: (yells) Tyler is not here! Sheesh!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Fruits0basket02: Hello again! How are you? I'm great, have to use the bathroom but I'm great! Well, liked I promised, here is the third chapter…Yay!_

_Heather: Yeah, just read and review. Ugh! Why do I even care!_

_Fruits0basket02: (gasp) How can you even say that? I put you in it. Chief Hatchet!_

_Chief Hatchet: This is going to be good._

_Heather: (runs off screaming)_

**Listen To Your Heart**

**Chapter Three**

Lightning flashed from outside the window and the male opened his blue eyes as thunder rumbled loudly, causing the windows to rattle. He yawned and tried to roll over but as he made the movement, he almost laid on Gwen. She was curled up against his back, hand tightly grasped his shirt and she mumbled softly in her sleep; something about a truck and a red road. Duncan smiled softly then sighed; it had been about three days since they ran away from TDA and found this shabby, small cabin. There was hardly anything inside it but they had the essentials; a small fridge, blankets, a bathroom, food, and a bed. On their first night, he had said that he would sleep on the floor but Gwen argued with him that it would be okay that he slept in the bed with her and he complied. It was nice though, laying nest to the girl who had turned him into jell-o. She really brought out the soft side of him and he was slowly bringing her out of the shell she wrapped herself in. He felt sorry for the goth girl.

Duncan felt her shiver slightly, so he wrapped an arm around her and sighed; he would have to go back to the trailers and get their things. The only thing they had were the clothes that they wore and Duncan wanted to get into some new clothes and he was sure that Gwen felt the same way. Lightning flashed again and thunder rumbled then rain started pelting the windows and roof of the cabin. This was turning out to be a pretty bad storm. The thought suddenly hit Duncan; it would be a perfect time to get their things, the storm would be his cover.

"I'll be back Sunshine." He said kissing the top of her head then slipped out of the covers, pulling them up to her chin and stepped out the door, running off into the darkness. It took him about two hours to find his way back to the studio and another half hour before he found the trailers; he never knew until now how big the studio really was. First he had slipped into the boys' trailer and got his stuff before sneaking into the females' cabin and took Gwen's bag. Fortunately for him, she had already packed all her things so he didn't need to dig through her bed or the cabin to get it. He stole a glance at Courtney before walking out the door and running into the forest.

"Duncan you're back!" Gwen smiled as she spotted Duncan walking toward the cabin with both their things and she threw herself toward him, arms going tightly around his neck, "I thought you left."

"Sunshine, I am not going anywhere." Duncan smiled and kissed her before setting the stuff down, "You can go ahead and take your shower first, luckily this place has running water and more to our luck it is hot." He handed Gwen her bag and she quickly departed to the bathroom. When the door clicked shut, Duncan changed into clean clothes; never had he been so happy to change his clothes. He would have wanted to go to juvie instead of wearing the same clothes for three days straight. He leaned back on the bed, back against the wall and his eyes closed.

"Duncan." Gwen lightly shook him until he woke his eyes, "It is your turn to take your shower." Duncan looked over the pale girl; her face was a bit flushed from the hot water, her hair was a bit below her shoulder since it was dripping wet and the towel was draped across her shoulders. It was a sight to see, too bad for Trent since he couldn't see and Duncan smirked. He was one lucky fellow. He gave Gwen a quick peck on the lips before taking off into the bathroom himself. The warm water relaxed his muscles and relieved him of the stiffness, he was grateful for the warm water. He finished his shower and stepped out, quickly dried himself off and got dressed then walked out the bathroom to see that Gwen was already sleeping on the bed.

"Gwen…" Duncan said softly as he stood over her when she didn't move he sighed and sat down on the bed. Since they have been living here for a while, they didn't have any crazy challenges to worry about but in a way, Duncan missed them. It gave them something to do and he was able to blow off some steam. He sighed again; resting his hand on his arm then watched the lightning flash again and heard the thunder rattle the windows. Duncan slowly began to drift from conscious and he found his head on the pillow and the covers over him then he blacked out.

_"Dude, I think he is still sleeping."_

_"Well don't poke him, that'll only make him mad."_

Duncan opened his eyes to see Chris and Chief Hatchet standing at the edge of the bed and he suddenly sat up, glaring at the two older men. "What are you doing here? This is mine and Gwen's spot." Duncan growled then noticed the cameras, "Shi-Crap!"

"Not anymore it isn't." Chris laughed, smiling widely, "You know how long it took us to figure out that you would be here? It took us like four days!" He glanced at Gwen, "Oh and you suppose we are going to believe you when you say that Gwen wanted you to sleep in the same bed with her?" Duncan looked as if he was going to kill the older male.

***Confession Trailer***

Duncan: I was not happy to see them there. I wanted to kill them right on the spot but the stupid camera was there. *slams fist on table* I will get you Chris, you just wait!

***End of Confession Trailer***

"Don't play stupid Chris." Duncan said, venom dripping from every word, "You know very well that it has been cold these last few days and I swear if that camera doesn't get out of my face I will kill you all. On T.V or not." Duncan's eyes were filled with fury and Gwen woke up to see Chris's face in her blurry vision and her face went red. 'How did they find this place?' seemed to be running through her mind. Chris and Chief started laughing that they had to hold their sides to keep from toppling over on the ground.

"It doesn't matter anyway." Chris managed to say between his laugher, "Trent is too upset to do anything so he just lays around like some bump on a log and Courtney has injured almost every single one of the campers because she is so mad." He sighed and straightened himself out, "For now the competition is on hold, so we are going to let you guys hide out of a few more days while we let Courtney cool off; though that would be a great episode that would bring up the ratings!" Chris had that devious smile on his face but it was quickly gone as Duncan glared, with such anger that Gwen could have sworn that his eyes turned red.

"Get out of here NOW!!!!" Duncan yelled so loudly that Gwen could hear him over the thunder and she blinked; never had she seen this side of him. Chris quickly left the room and Chief wasn't too far behind. As soon as they left, Duncan heavily sat on the bed and sighed, Chris was really getting on his nerves. He didn't know why the others still put up with him. He looked back at Gwen and noticed she looked a bit scared, so he pulled her close to him. "Sorry Gwen that you had to see me like that." He mumbled softly into her hair, kissing the top of her head softly. She relaxed a bit knowing that Duncan knew he scared her a bit and she leaned into him, enjoying the warmth that his body emitted. She felt safe.

"I guess that means we will be going back to the studio, huh?" Gwen asked and looked up at Duncan who just nodded. Her stomach started to hurt as she got nervous thinking about going back to the 'camp' and dealing with Trent and Courtney; she was starting to feel sick. "I think I'm going back to sleep." She said as she laid down on the bed and turned, so she was facing the wall and her back was to Duncan and she felt as he laid himself down and wrapped his arms around her. This was probably going to be their last night together so she turned around in his arms and snuggled closer into his chest and she fell asleep with no problems and no worries. It was amazing how people can do that with another when they are close. Duncan looked down at the girl and sighed. She looked so peaceful but he knew that she was going to be worried.

'As long as I'm with her,' Duncan thought, slowly slipping to sleep, 'Nothing will happen to her.'

_Fruits0basket02: Done! Now, let me tell you; it was a rough time just to finish it but I finally did it! I wish it was longer but it isn't sadly but good news is that there is going to be another chapter! YAY!!!_

_Duncan: I don't know which chapter I liked best._

_Chris: If only this was on the show. Do you know how many rating we could get out of this!_

_Justin: Please read and review, unless you just want to stare at me. (smiles)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Fruits0basket02: Hello again! How are you? I'm great. My stupid internet won't work but that gives me the time to type this up then, no?*takes break* BACK! Got the internet working again but I'll still work on the fanfic too .AHAHAHAH!!!_

_Cody: Yo, read and review please!_

**Listen To Your Heart**

**Chapter Four**

Knots were starting to form in her stomach as she sat in the cart beside Duncan and he squeezed her hand; a signal telling her that everything was going to be okay. It didn't feel like it. She knew she would have to deal with Trent and eventually Courtney but maybe, just maybe, if luck was on her side, she wouldn't have to. But what was she thinking? Of course luck wouldn't be on her side and she would _have_ to face the two; she felt Duncan lightly kiss the side of her head and she sighed, if Duncan was with her, she would be fine. She wanted to kiss him back, she wanted him to hold her but the camera men were right in their face and they just drove into the 'studio'. She started to get nervous again and she put a hand to her mouth, "Oh God, I think I'm going to throw up." She jumped from the cart and ran to a nearby tree and threw up.

"You okay Gwen?" She heard Duncan say as he rubbed her back and placed a few loose strands of hair back behind her ear. He felt her shake underneath him as the contents of their breakfast emptied Gwen's stomach. She sighed shakily as she wiped her mouth and stood up with help from the tree and Duncan. Her stomach felt better now that it was empty. She looked up at Duncan and gave a weakly smile as she took his hand and walked back to the cart, where Chris waited with a smug smile. "Gwen, you okay?" Duncan asked as they sat in the cart and got started again.

"I'm fine." Gwen smiled, "Just got nervous is all, but I feel better now." Duncan frowned a bit but if she said she was fine, then she was. He lightly kissed her forehead then looked out on his side and Gwen sighed. She wasn't fine. All she could think about was what evil Courtney could do to ruin her life forever. As she sighed, the thought quickly left her mind; maybe they wouldn't see them as they arrived and they could have a few more moments of privacy together. She looked up at Chris and her face went pale, he held a bullhorn in front of his face with a devious smile on his face.

"Hey Guys! We are back and guess who we found!" Chris shouted loudly into the horn and he chuckled, "This should be fun. Make sure you get it all on camera." Duncan wanted to punch Chris out cold and he would have if it weren't for the screaming of his ex-girlfriend as she ran toward the cart and Duncan jumped out, standing in front of Gwen.

"Move out of the way Duncan." Courtney said as she tried to push him out of the way but he stood his ground, "Duncan, I mean it! Get out of my way!" She punched him in the chest then was startled as he easily picked her up and moved her to the side to help Gwen out of the cart. Gwen blushed slightly; she hated to admit it but it was romantic how he helped her like that. When Courtney saw that and Gwen's blush, her face went red with fury and anger and she pushed pass Duncan to swing at Gwen but Gwen quickly dodged then glared at the brown haired girl.

"I tired of getting pushed around by you Courtney." Gwen said, anger showing in her voice, "You had your change with Duncan and somehow you ruined it. He is over you, so get over him!" She then stormed off to the girl's trailer and loudly slammed the door behind her. Bridgette jumped slightly as she heard the loud slammed and turned around to see Gwen, she looked pretty ticked off so Bridgette decided to see what was wrong with her friend.

"Hey Gwen, what's the matter?" Bridgette asked, setting a hand on Gwen's shoulder but Gwen only shock it off and turned away from the blonde, facing the wall as she laid on her bed. Bridgette stood there waiting for Gwen but when she didn't answer, the blonde sighed and walked out of the trailer. Once left alone, Gwen buried her head in her pillow and strangely started to laugh; the look on Courtney's face when she almost yelled at her. Even Duncan looked surprised to see her so angry and that seemed to amuse her to no end. Why? She didn't even know. Although, since she was suppose to be upset, maybe she should mope for a few days or she could just act like nothing ever happened.

"Why don't you just leave her alone!" A voice intruded on Gwen's thoughts, "She liked me first and my girlfriend first before you came alone and took her away from me!" She knew it was Trent so she ran outside and stood frozen at the stairs. Nothing had happened yet, but the look on both Trent's and Duncan's face was enough to stop a bear in its tracks. They had a good three or four feet between them, so Gwen didn't have to worry about anyone throwing punches at each other. Trent spotted Gwen and his gaze soften, "Gwen, tell him you still like me."

"I told you Trent. I don't like you anymore." Gwen growled, crossing her arms over her chest, "You and Courtney have a lot in common so go out with each other." Duncan smiled softly, glad he had rubbed off on Gwen a little bit but he quickly lost the smile as he glared at Trent then Courtney before walking to Gwen and kissing her softly on the lips and looked in her eyes. "I love you." Gwen purred softly, pecking his check and he pulled her closer, tightly against his body. Trent was hurt, the way Duncan pulled Gwen against his body broke his heart and he felt like he had shattered and he noticed Courtney looked upset, not mad or furious as she had been a few minutes before and she ran off crying. Trent was torn. He ran off, away from them. Away from the girl who now broke his heart.

"You sure you like me?" Duncan asked, kissing her neck, "I have been to juvie." He kissed her again, making her sigh and she nodded. True, she felt a bit sadden about Trent but she was with Duncan now, so she let the thought softly slip her mind as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. As he held the girl in his arms, he thought back on what Chris had said earlier when the cameras weren't around and when Gwen was taking her shower.

Chris was going to suddenly end the show, giving each camper at least 500 dollars and that would be the end. Luckily he knew where Gwen lived and she didn't live too far from him. All he had to do was keep out of juvie so he could stay with Gwen and see her at school and everyday afterwards. As he thought about it; he had never noticed Gwen before at school. It is amazing how a TV show can really open your eyes and realize things like these. More to his good news, Courtney didn't live anywhere near him and neither did Trent. They went to completely different school and lived in a different county as them.

"Okay Campers." Chris said on his megaphone, happily and smiling hugely, "I have an important announcement for you all." He looked at each camper before continuing, "Unfortunately our budget is running low, so we can no longer have Total Drama Action." A few cheers of happiness were heard, along with some grumbles and complains and a few outburst about the money. "The money," Chris continued, "Will be evenly divided amongst you all, so you will each get $500." There was some agreements about the money and they each got in line to get their evenly shared money and went to get on their dedicated busses.

"This is really it." Gwen said as she and Duncan stood last in line and he looked back at her, "This is the end. We go back to boring school and live our boring lives again." She looked a bit upset and deep in thought so Duncan pulled her closer and snuggled her close to him. "At least we are in the same school. We can still be together, right?"

"Of course, Sunshine." Duncan said, "There is no way I'm leaving you now, not after what we have gone through." He smiled and lightly kissed her forehead then pulled her forward as they both collected their money and boarded the same bus. They sat together, enjoying the silence that carried over them while the others on the same bus talked loudly. Gwen leaned on Duncan, closing her eyes and slowly falling asleep.

***Confession Cam***

Duncan: It is finally over. All the madness, the tears, the pain. Everything. Now it is back to normal, well, almost normal.

***End of Confession Cam***

The school bell rang and Duncan rushed to his class, glancing back only to spot his patrol officer trailing behind him and he growled. It had been a good month since he'd done anything bad but apparently the head of juvie didn't trust him as well. He stepped into his classroom and slid into his seat, right next to Gwen and he smiled at her, "Morning."

"Good morning Duncan." Gwen smiled and she would've leaned forward to kiss him if they weren't in class, if the teacher wasn't standing there, and if Duncan's patrol officer wasn't at the door. She didn't know why they didn't trust him like she did but since they've been together, Duncan changed a lot but not enough for anyone else to notice. He was a lot nicer and actually did his work, well, Gwen had to help but she loved it. Gwen sighed as she wrote down the bell work and helped Duncan with his. The teacher looked from the board and at the two. He didn't understand. Gwen was able to pull Duncan back into class and class work but he didn't know how she was able to do it. Gwen giggled softly and Duncan smiled softly.

"Good morning class." Mr. TeacherDude spoke to the class and a couple of mourning were said back and he went on with the class, talking about atoms and stuff like that. It took all it had in Duncan to stay away and take the notes; this was the first time he had actually stayed awake in a class and did his work. He didn't know how other kids did this type of thing every day. If felt like his brain would explode because he was learning so much in this one day. He glanced at Gwen, who was writing notes and he sighed; if only they didn't have to worry about school. "Duncan." He snapped his head foreword to see Mr. TeacherDude standing by his desk, "Would you care to tell me what the answer is to the first question."

"Um." He looked down at the book on his desk, "I think it means that people back then really believed in witches back then and they went around accusing everyone of being one, even if they were innocent." He scoffed, "They weren't really smart if they believed in that crap." The room was quiet and Duncan looked sheepishly up at the teacher, who seemed to be speechless.

"Good job Duncan." Gwen said then leaned forward and kissed his cheek, "See what paying attention during class can get you? You've just prove to everyone that you are smart and actually care about learning things." She smiled and Duncan smiled. He felt good about himself and he had Gwen to thank for.

_Fruits0basket02: Done with this chapter but don't fret, there will be another one! Sorry for the long wait but I became really busy when school started and I was totally brain dead when I came home from marching band practice. Yes, I am a band geek, nerd, whatever. Well, until next chapter. 3_

_Mystery character: Please read and review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Fruits0basket02: As promised, the next chapter! And I hope you will all be surprised and happy. I think that this may be the last chapter but I'll post little chapters at holidays and such so it won't be a total lost, okay? So please don't get mad at me._

**Listen To Your Heart**

**Chapter Five**

***Five Years Later***

Gwen sat outside in the sun, warming herself and she had a glass of lemonade setting on her belly, which was swollen now. Yep, she was pregnant. Many people thought she was too young, only being 22 but she didn't care. She was happily married, in a great house, and now pregnant with her first child. She looked up from her glass as she heard a vehicle pull into the driveway to her house and she stood up, almost forgetting about her drink.

"I'm home Sunshine." Duncan said as he got out of his minivan and hugged Gwen tightly, well, as tight as he could with her belly. He lightly kissed her, "So, what did the doctor say about our little child to be."

"She should be ready to be born next month or so." She smiled as they both walked in and sat on the couch. Duncan was happy, really happy. He married the girl of his dreams, haven't gone to juvie in over four years, had a great job and now expecting his first child. He smiled, holding her close and he searched their couch for the remote and flipped the TV on. A movie was playing and his eyes almost popped out. Heather was the star but it wasn't the best movie to be watching so he changed the channel. "Oh, look. Isn't that Geoff? He has his own party channel." Gwen said and laughed shortly, "I figured he might get a job like that. I wonder how Bridgette is handling it."

"Don't know, but his job isn't as cool as mine." Duncan said, puffing his chest slightly but Gwen poked him so he let the air out, "What? Bet they aren't in the police force." Duncan didn't want to be a policeman because everyone else in his family was but since he went to juvie, he wanted to make a bit of a difference. Put the bad people in jail and educate young kids about staying on the right path and not going down the dark road like Duncan had started going down but thankfully he was saved. If it wasn't for Gwen, he may be in jail at this point. He still had his green mohawk but it wasn't as tall as it was back at TDA and Gwen still had her blue highlights but she was letting her hair grow out.

"Yes, Duncan, you have the best job in the world." Gwen smiled and laid a hand on her belly, "Let's just hope our daughter thinks so too."

"How can you be so certain that it is a girl? The doctor didn't tell you, did he?" Duncan frowned, "I thought we wanted it to be a surprise."

"I have this feeling Duncan." She smiled looking at her belly, "My mother said that all the girls in my family were active babies and she has been kicking a lot." She smiled and snuggled closer to Duncan and sighed, "When she is born, she will have your eyes." She smiled and closed her eyes. Duncan looked down at her then back at the TV, flipping through the channels until he stopped at the news. Trent was now famous with his singing career and he kept writing songs about this girl he knew and how she broke his heart. Duncan knew it was Gwen that Trent was singing about.

"Trent has a new girl in his life." The new reporter said and Duncan took a Gwen's lemonade and started drinking, "He said he met the girl at a TV show that they had once been on. Her name? Courtney." Duncan lurched forward, spitting the drink all over the coffee table and some on the TV and Gwen shot up. She looked at Duncan, worried what may have happened in order for him to jerk like that. When she was about to ask, he only pointed at the TV but when she looked, it passed and she was confused.

"Guess who music boy is going out with now?" Duncan asked and Gwen cocked her head to the side, "Courtney." He looked down at hands while sitting back, "I know I shouldn't care but he did break your heart." He looked at her then sighed, "I'm sorry."

"It is okay dear." Gwen said and she leaned closer, leaning on him, "I don't expect you to be totally over it but I'm over him now, so please stop worrying." She smiled and Duncan leaned down and kissed her. Gwen wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer and Duncan deepened the kiss but they were rudely interrupted as a sharp knock came from the front door. Duncan quickly got up and walked to the door and opened it.

"Hello?" He took one look then slammed the door, "Oh Crap! It's Chris, what does he want?" Gwen walked up and opened the door, glaring at Duncan before smiling at Chris. "What do you want?" Duncan growled, "Come to torture us again?"

"No." Chris just joyfully laughed, "We came to see how our favorite juvenile delinquent and goth girl has been doing, since everyone else got famous jobs and we haven't heard from you guys in years." He smiled widely then noticed Gwen's belly, "Oh ho. Looks like someone got lucky eh?" He laughed again, "You two got married already? Aren't you a little young? Anyway, we just wanted to do a little 'After the Show' type thing so everyone can check up on their favorite people from the show."

"Oh, that sounds just-"

"Great." Gwen said as she jabbed Duncan in the ribs with her elbow, "Why don't you come in for a few." She smiled then pulled Duncan in the kitchen while they got some drinks for Chris and Chief. "Be nice Duncan, at least they aren't saying anything about another season." Gwen hissed to Duncan as she poured some lemonade into two glasses, "We'll just tell them a few things, not everything. Okay?" Duncan scoffed but nodded and Gwen smiled, "Thank you."

"What is taking you guys so long?" Chris's voice came from the kitchen, "You guys aren't making out now, are you?" Gwen blushed slightly and Duncan mumbled some curses and threats under his breath and they both walked in the living room, "Took you guys long enough. We were waiting for like….5 minutes!" Gwen handed him a glass, "Thank you Gwen. So, how has your life been so far?"

"Well, I am a great artist and have illustrated for a couple of books for kids and Duncan is in the police force." She smiled then laid a hand on her very swollen belly, "We are also expecting our first child and I am hoping for a daughter. Though, I'm not sure what Duncan wants." She looked up at him, "Did you want a daughter or a son?"

"It doesn't matter to me. As long as she or he has ten little toes and ten fingers, I'll be happy." He said, holding her closer to him, forgetting about the camera that was watching their every move and he almost, _almost_ forgot about Chris and Chief. How could he forget the two men who ruined his life while on the show but he also had to thank them for it because he met Gwen. He smiled at Gwen, pressing his lips to the side of her head.

"Aw, you guys seem so in love." Chris said and Chief gagged a bit at that but quickly regained his stone wall emotions. "Well, we are holding a reunion for all you campers. Think you can make it?"

"We might if Duncan is able to get the day off." Gwen smiled and Duncan frowned, "When will it be?"

"Tonight at the beach, where we held our sand castle building challenge." He smiled then quickly added, "Of course there won't be any challenges though I think our audience would love that. Besides, I don't we would want to harm little child to be." He stood up and motioned for the camera and Chief to go out the door. Once they were out, he turned to the two with a serious face, "Okay, I know that you may not be too excited to see me but I am going to give you some advice." He looked at each before continuing, "Trent and Courtney are coming too and I want you to try to stay away from them because they are probably looking for some sort of revenge."

"Thank You Chris." Gwen said, nodding her head in thanks then walked him to the front door, "Tell Chief I said thank you too." Chris nodded then left and Gwen sighed as she closed the door. She looked at Duncan then smiled as she sat down on the couch beside him. "Do you want to go?" She asked him, cuddling up to him and laid her head on his shoulder. He was quiet so Gwen assumed he was thinking and she closed her eyes, wanting to fall asleep but wanting to hear his answer. Duncan didn't like the idea but he wanted to see some of the campers he actually made friends with after he became a bit nicer.

"I think it will be a good idea if we do." Duncan said, lightly kissing her head, "I don't like the idea but I think we should go." Gwen smiled softly before drifting to a peaceful sleep.

_Fruits0basket02: Well, I am done with this chapter. What will happen in the next chapter? What will Gwen have? Who knows! Wait until next chapter._

_Trent: Please Read and Review._


	6. Author's Note

I want to apologize to everyone about my lack of an update for this story.

I had just been so busy with other things that I completely forgot about it!

But fear not my lovely people. I will update!


End file.
